


Haetori-gumo

by DoomNightAt12



Series: Ishigami Family Fun [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Illustrated, More Ishigami family fun, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Tiny Senku has some opinions on bugs, Byakuya encourages him to consider all the facts before acting.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Ishigami Family Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803355
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Haetori-gumo

“Dad! … Dad!! … Dad!! …. BYAKUYA!”

“And here I thought only parents resorted to name calling.”

Pulling himself off the couch, Byakuya followed the sound of his sons shouting towards his room. Their apartment wasn’t big, so he only had to hear his name once more before he opened the door to find Senku’s tiny body tucked under his desk. When their eyes met, he frantically pointed at the ceiling.

“And the threat to our lives is…”

There was a tiny, black spec, which upon squinting, revealed itself to be a spider.

“A bug problem?” He laughed to himself.

“It’s not funny!” The small boy practically hissed, “It’s a horrible, unpredictable creature that’s unwanted in this house.”

Byakuya raised his hands, still chuckling as he got a better look at the insect. The tiny thing looked to be a _haetori-gumo,_ a common jumping spider.

“Hurry up and kill it!” Senku rattled his chair in urgency.

“Calm down buddy, no need for extremes.” He picked up an empty cup from lunch and a sheet of paper, “Push that chair over here so I can reach.”

The chair ground against the floor, Senku stretching out as far as he could while still in the safety of cover. Dragging it to the corner with his toes, one swift motion was all he took to step up and flick the offending spider into the cup, sliding the paper over top.

“Don’t bring it near my bed!”

With a sly smile, he didn’t go towards the window, instead kneeling in the middle of the room.

“Hey, come here.”

There was great suspicion in the little boys look, eyes flicking between the captured insect and the escape route. A few seconds passed before he chose to inch a little closer.

“Aw come on, closer than that. This guy isn’t going anywhere.”

“Why?”

“Because you shouldn’t judge on pre-conceptions. Isn’t it up to scientists to make sure they have all the facts before they draw a conclusion?”

Senku squinted, inching a little closer. And then a little closer again, peering into the glass. He shuffled around, observing from all angles, and only moving slightly back when Byakuya moved his hands to give a clearer view.

“… Are you going to let it go now?”

“Sure.” He stood and moved towards the window.

“ _Not near my bed!”_

* * *

In Byakuya’s opinion, libraries were an indispensable resource to a community, and they would save him a lot of money over the lifetime he’d spend raising his son. Senku was perfectly happy to spend the day there too, so it made for the perfect rainy-day activity. He could spend the day reviewing his students work while his boy studied whatever was on his mind, a win-win situation.

Today’s rainy session was more successful than the last, the pile of assignments completely marked off, and he’d even gotten a chance to talk to one of his students more in depth about last weeks lecture. He’d only seen Senku when he’d wandered over to ask from help getting books down, which was when he got a look at his current research topic.

‘ _Encyclopedia of Insects’, ‘Insects of Japan’, ‘Evolution of the Insects’, ‘The anatomy of insects & spiders’_

It seemed their encounter the other day had gotten him thinking. He’d gone through several reference books, and at the end of the day he’d asked for help taking out a few of the heavier books. Ladened book bag in one arm, and Senku on umbrella duty in the other, the walk home was filled with various bug facts. 

He continued to chatter even once they were home, only stopping once dinner was ready and served. As they were cleaning up, a sudden movement caught Byakuya’s eyes, and his attention flicked to the little brown spec that had landed on the wall. Senku was quick to follow his line of sight.

“Another spider, it must have moved in from the rain. I’ll grab the bug-spray.”

“Wait no!”

Senku latched onto Byakuya’s leg, doing his best to hold him in place. He couldn’t help but grin at the determination on his son’s face.

“Oh? Had a change of heart Mr Scientist?”

Bright red eyes stared up with all sincerity.

“They can see the moon just like me! I can’t kill them now that I know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Monkey back at it with family shenanigans  
> Based on:  
> "TIL an astronomer was frightened by the jumping spiders on her ceiling, but after she discovered that they were capable of seeing the moon, she said “They can see the moon just like me! I can't kill them now that I know that.”"  
> See the full illustration here: https://lordsireno.tumblr.com/post/622027033144344576/art-for-my-latest-ishigami-family-drabble


End file.
